XX & XY
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Oh the joys of being an identical twin. A FW/HG main ship and GW/HG. Can the twins and Hermione recover from a drunken night of mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

February 1st

Fred Weasley had survived the second wizarding war by the skin of his teeth, if it was possible he became even closer to his twin. Although this was years ago it is crucial to the story, as every day Fred spent in St. Mungo's he had a visitor. She would bring flowers and tell him about her day, he loved hearing about the outside world that he had nearly died saving. It was Hermione who had been the one who picked him up from hospital that day he was released. Fred had told George he was seeing Hermione on her regular visits but he didn't know how serious it was until Fred took Hermione to their mum's house for dinner and out of know where announced their engagement. Although the pair was half an hour late, as while they were getting dressed they got distracted by each other... Mrs Weasley was very surprised but very pleased; it was a good match, straight-laced Hermione with her very outspoken, more daring son.

"Are we going out to celebrate?" George asked excitedly as he bounced off the walls, courtesy of the six fire whiskeys he had snuck when his mother wasn't looking.

"You bet ya," Fred said gleefully, he wanted Hermione to bond with George some more. He knew his relationship with Hermione was hard on George, who wasn't use to sharing his twins' attention.

The twins stared at Hermione knowing the bookworm was probably planning a quiet night at home. "Let's do it." Hermione said keenly, she knew it would make Fred happy but also, it is hard not to have fun with the Weasley twins and quite frankly she was just glad Ron hadn't cried upon hearing the news.

Fred smiled to himself as he grabbed Hermione's hand and jumped into the floo. He really did bring out the mischievous side in him soon to be wife. The old Hermione would have become flustered over the idea of being late to lunch due to the great inability to separate themselves from each other and put on clothes.

Fred, George and Hermione sat at the bar of a new little pub in Diagon Alley, "I can't believe I agreed to this." Hermione said as she picked up the shot glass and downed it quickly, followed by a second identical drink. With the Weasley brothers chanting in the background, "one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!"

It did not take many drinks before Hermione started to giggle hysterically. "The giggles mean home time," Fred smiled as his gorgeous fiancée fiddled with her dress.

"Freeeeeed, Hermione whinged longingly, "please can we stay. Please just one dance."

"Okay," Fred smiled as he offer her his hand, she very eagerly accepted, "come on George." She yelled over her shoulder. George hesitantly stood up, dancing was more of a Fred thing.

Once out on the dance floor Fred excused himself to the bathroom, which would have normally annoyed Hermione but thanks to her heavy intoxication and the remaining company of George she wasn't.

Hermione, with her back pressed into George's chest, wrapped her arms behind her head and around George's neck in a way that would have made him uncomfortable in normal circumstances. He politely placed his hands on Hermione's him, however when she flung her hands in the air and began to move lower his hands ended up in a much more awkward location, although he barely noticed.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked upon his return, not seeing the inappropriate location of his twins hands.

Hermione stood up and nodded in a tipsy manner. Lucky they planned on walking to their apartment across the road as it wouldn't be very safe to floo in this condition. They each had another double shot on their way out of the pub.

Hermione nearly fell twice walking up the stairs to their second story apartment, George headed off down the hall to go to bed, leaving Hermione and Fred in the kitchen.

"I wove you Harmionee," Fred said in a very drunken manner.

"I love you too Fwed." Hermione smiled mischievously, "go to bed. I will be dere in a minaret."

Fred nodded as he walked up the same hall George just had to find his bedroom. Hermione found a candy bar that she was searching for and quickly ate it to fulfil the munchies.

Hermione walked into the master bedroom that she shared with Fred, she tried to take her dress of sexily, although ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Ima okay." She insisted as jumped up. This notice had woken the sleeping red head, "Herminay?" The drunk prankster asked.

Hermione answered by drunkenly crawling onto the bed and the well built red head, she planted her lips on his and pulled the covers over them.

Although she didn't know till the morning, this well built redhead in her bed was not her fiancé. Her Fiancé was the one that found them curled up together the next morning.

April 1st

Lunch at the Weasley's had been very quiet, the twins had not talked in two months and it was taking its toll on the family who had no idea how the dispute started. The brothers still worked together, although they had promoted Ginny to store manager and she was to make sure that the brothers were never in the store together. Fred and Hermione had moved out of the flat to an undisclosed location.

"I think you need to talk to George today," Hermione insisted, "It is your birthday."

"You know I don't want to talk to him," Fred said firmly.

"Fred it isn't fair to forgive me and not him. We were all very intoxicated and you know that neither of us would have done that under any other circumstances."

"I don't care about fair, every time I see him I want to slam my fist in his face." Fred said angrily, "why are you bringing this up now?"

"I am pregnant," Hermione blurted out.

"Hermione, that is fantastic!" Fred beamed, he had always loved kids. It took a few second to see the look on his fiancée's face.

"How far along are you?" He asked nervously.

"My healer said two months to the day." Hermione gulped as she told the heart breaking news.

"As in two months ago when we announced our engagement?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded, confirming that the baby was conceived on that very drunken night she had been originally with Fred but by accident ended up with George.

DRAMA.... Now that is a baby-daddy plot....

I randomly thought of this the other day when thinking about twins and their identical DNA (i.e. paternity), it is scary to think about though if you are an identical twin.

Oh and this is dedicated to FaithLavinia (currently working on a very funny Lord Voldy fic, check it out) for her amazing awesomeness :P And great creative input.


	2. Chapter 2

After a moments silence Fred quietly, yet eagerly asked "Marry me Hermione Granger!"

"Fred I am pretty sure no one will believe that this happened on our honeymoon. Anyway, we are already engaged," Hermione smiled as she hugged him. With her arms around his neck and his around her waist holding her close, while playing with her knee mid thigh length skirt.

"Is that a yes?" The red head asked with a ridiculously cute smile on his face.

Hermione buried her head into her boyfriend's neck while she thought about his proposal. Yes, it was romantic and very supportive him. Yes, she did want to spend the rest of her life with him. It was just she hadn't thought about marriage and babies yet. _Oh gods_ Hermione thought to herself at the idea of multiple babies being inside her, she had read a report about twins running in families. Of course Hermione knew she was already engaged, but that was forward thinking, Fred clearly meant getting married soon, definitely before the baby comes.

Fred loosened his hold on her so her could lean back and see her face, "Hermione really? You are making me nervous. Are you scared?"

"I just don't want to have a pity wedding for the pregnant bride," Hermione smiled in return.

"What pregnant bride?" Molly asked with a smile, Fred and Hermione weren't aware that they had company.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked his mother as he held Hermione in a possessive way, trying to protect her from his family.

"We came to try get you and your brother talking again." Molly explained, Hermione could see George trying to hide behind her, he clearly didn't want to be here.

"Are you pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "And I think our wedding has just moved forward many months."

There was a flood of congratulations, well wishes and ideas for the wedding. Hermione hugged all the Weasley's who she already considered family... When she got to George she paused, she knew it would be suspicious if she hugged every Wealsey and Harry but not George.

Hermione gave George a quick hug but when she went to pull back he held on to her, arms around her tightly around her back. He whispered in her ear, "how long?"

Hermione whimpered into his ear as she hugged him back, "two months." George lowered his hands to allow her to move away. Although according to Fred's fist George had held on to Hermione a moment too long. Fred shoved him away from Hermione before hitting him a solid right hook.

Hermione screamed Fred's name angrily as Ron and Charlie tried to pull the twins apart, frozen in panic Hermione covered her mouth in horror.

Molly whipped out her wand and cast a spell that threw the twins apart, although damage had already been done. Although most of the punches had been thrown by the more dominant twin, George had got some in to. Fred had managed to escape with only a busted his brother lip, while George had a significant black eye, a split eyebrow that had blood seeping from it and a bloody nose.

Hermione stood in front of George in the Weasley's downstairs bathroom, George was sitting on the hand basin with his back against the mirror. Fred was down stairs being lectured by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"You have some blood on your shirt," Hermione whispered, heartbroken at the way her fiancé had reacted to an innocent hug.

Still on the hand basin George leaned forward slightly and removed the stained white shirt over his head with a slight grimace is pain as it touched his face. He placed the shirt in the basin behind him

"So do you know whose it is?" George asked as Hermione patted a damp towel against his bloody eyebrow.

"It won't need stiches," Hermione said automatically, unconsciously ignoring George while she concentrated on his face.

"Hermione," George said quietly, as he gently held her wrist and pulled it away from his face and rested it on his chest, "Hermione do you know who the father is?"

Hermione waved her wand at Georges face to fix his nose before sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"I don't know," Hermione sobbed. George climbed down off the hand basin and knelt down in front of Hermione, placing his hands just above her knees around the base of her pencil skirt.

"It's going to be okay Hermione," George smiled sincerely. "It will all work out, Fred loves you even more then me and we will both be here for you."

Hermione's sobbing slowed and a small smile came across her face as she looked up and leaned forward. "You love me?" Hermione asked simply.

"Hermione you have been a loved member of this family since before you and Fred, and will be if there is an after."

Hermione smile widened at the kindness of George's words, he had always been the more poetic twin. George's hands gently stroked the outside of her thighs, from her knees up to the hem of her skirt, "I'm sorry for all this Hermione." George said in a truly apologetic way, "This must be really hard for you."

Hermione was fearful about what was happening, she was an incredibility intelligent indervidual, confusion wasn't something she could easily understand. The thing that scared her the most was the feeling that if George left her side right now that she might die. That sat in silence as George rubbed her bare thigh in a reassuring manner.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," George said very softly.

"For what?"

"For this," George said slowly. Inch by inch he leaned in closer, giving Hermione every opportunity to move away. She didn't, in fact she leaned closer, placing her hands on top of his. As their lips, Geroge's hands were instinctively led under her skirt, guided by Hermione's.

Hermione's knees parted and George shuffled his knees forward, the embrace lasted a few more heated moments. As George's fingers brushed over the hem of Hermione's underwear she snapped back into reality, pulling away from his embrace and pushing his hands back to her knees. "We can't," Hermione said simply, bowing her head in embarrassment of her lack of self control.

Hermione carefully stood up and straightened her skirt, "I'm going to talk to Fred."

Hermione avoid eye contact with George as she left the room. She could hear him right behind her as she descended the staircase and entered the kitchen, where Mrs Wealsey was tending to Fred with an unpleasant demeanour.

"Can I talk to the two of you outside," Hermione said plainly, subconsciously brushing her lips with the back of her index finger.

BAZINGA Hope you guys liked that! Enjoy Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins obediently followed Hermione till they reached the back of the garden. George was satisfied enough with his brothers fiancées presence but Fred wanted more than that.

"What do you want Hermione," Fred asked in an impatient tone, clearly not happy to be in the vicinity of his twin.

"All I want is for you to grow up." Hermione said, "I am a woman Fred! I am allowed to hug George if I wish. You cannot assault him for that."

Fred bit his lip before he spoke, "well the hug looked a bit one sided to me."

Although George had decided before leaving the house that he would let Hermione do all the talking he had to interject, "I had the right to ask and are you imply that I forced her to hug me?"

"Of course he wasn't," Hermione insisted, "and yes George you do have the right to know. But the fact of the matter is that I don't know who the father is. I asked around at St. Mungo's, hypothetically of course, similarly to muggles they can tell me about their genetic makeup but not between identical twins as you have the same genetic makeup."

Fred and George hung their heads in pain, it was killing the both of them, this not knowing.

"What I actually wanted to tell you is that I have decided what I want to do. Of course I am marrying Fred as planned but I would like us to move back into the flat above the shop. Nobody can know about this though, Fred and I will raise the baby as a normal couple would but of course you are involved too George, I would never exclude you from my babies' life." Hermione said in a caring tone.

The brothers shared a look of disbelief; Hermione could talk so fast sometimes.

"Okay," George said softly, although he knew Hermione was worried about Fred agree to this new living arrangement.

"Thank you. Fred say something," Hermione insisted while subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"If it will make you happy I will," Fred said in a much quieter voice than normal. Sharing his soon to be wife and baby with his twin was certainly less than ideal. Fred did feel that his choice was sharing Hermione or not having her at all. Fred knew that if he and Hermione broke up, he knew George would step into his shoes.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she flung her hands around her fiancé necks. "I love you."

George looked away as Hermione kissed her partner. "We should go back inside," George suggested as he started walking back to the house.

Fred flung Hermione onto his back and piggy backed her inside, the sudden movement caused her to squeal in surprise. Hermione asked Fred to be carefully as he bounced along the footpath.

Molly opened the front door allowing George to sluggishly enter followed by the boisterous twin still carrying Hermione on his back.

"What is going on?" Molly asked with a frown, as not many moments ago her sons had been brawling. Now they appeared to be ignoring each other.

When Molly didn't receive an answer, she pulled out the chair in front of her, "sit."

Fred and Hermione were suddenly inseparable, Hermione was thrilled with Fred's cooperative and Fred was over the moon that Hermione had forgiven his early actions against George. Molly saw the look on depressed look on George's face.

"We are moving back to the shop's flat," Fred stated happily.

Molly's eyebrows rose as she looked between the three of them, wondering what had brought around this sudden change of heart. Molly's eyes quickly narrowed as she watched George trying not to be sick at the end of the table.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me what is going on," Molly instructed.

"Mum!" Fred said loudly, "can you please let Hermione and I be happy. We are moving back to the flat with George, he is my twin and he should be involved in this."

Molly smiled as she wrapped her arms around the eldest twins, knowing the truth George still believed Fred, he was very convincing.

"Actually we should be going," Hermione smiled, "we should start moving straight away."

"Good idea, I miss you too much Fred," George said sarcastically but Molly didn't notice.

"I will see you later Molly," Hermione said as she hugged and kissed on the cheek her future mother in law. "I will have to come round tomorrow and we can start making plans for the wedding."

"Bye mum," the twins said in unison, they then shared a look of discomfort; they hadn't talked in unison since that night two months ago.

The three of them walked outside knowing Molly was watching from the window.

"Fred can you please go to Diagon Alley and get the apartment ready, I will show George to our place. Once the apartment is ready we can transfer all of our furniture. It shouldn't take you longer then fifteen minutes." Hermione said, she knew she needed privacy with George, he clearly wanted to talk to her.

Fred gave George a dark look before kissing Hermione's forehead, "I will see you in fifteen minutes" he smiled as he vanished from their presence. George held onto Hermione's arm and closed his eyes, when he opened them he was in an unfamiliar room. Talking over her shoulder as she walked down the hall, with George on her tail, "That's the master bedroom on the left; bathroom on the right, behind us is the front door."

George continued to follow Hermione through the apartment, "It's nice Hermione."

"Thanks, have a seat," Hermione offered as she made her way to the kitchen bench and tried to open a draw. When it wouldn't open she noticed George's hand holding it shut, she spun around to question him but didn't get a chance. Once she was facing him George grabbed Hermione's waist and lifted Hermione up onto the bench. He could feel her breathing becoming more rapid as he gently moved his hands on her waist. Hermione pushed George's hand away, trying to gesture that his advances were unwanted.

"Tell me you don't want me," George said as he looked deeply into her eyes,

"I want Fred," Hermione gulped, "and if you want to be in this babies life you have to accept my relationship with Fred. Nothing can happen between us."

"But it already has," George pointed out, "twice."

"George the first time I can't even remember," Hermione lied, small snippets of that night she could remember, the end more so then the beginning, "the second time I was distraught."

"Are you seriously saying that I took advantage of you?" George asked in a hurt voice.

"No," Hermione said in an exhausted tone, "it is just that I am with Fred and I want this to work. That means there is no us, we are just friends."

"Friends with benefits?" George smiled,

Hermione leaned forward to hug the ginger who stood in front of her as she sat on the bench, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't ever change."

George attempted to turn his head to met her lips but she was too quick for him and pushed him away playfully. "You have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Fred asked as he stood in the kitchens entrance.

"George was just being silly, but he is going to stop now. We have to move, then start getting the house baby proof." Hermione carefully jumped down off the bench and joined her future husband in the door way.

Hermione knew there was only one way to send George the right message. Hermione's mouth covered Fred's in a demanding way, he responded by backing her into the door frame and grapping her waist in a rough manner.

Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermioneish manner as Fred gently nibbled on her neck, Hermione started walking backwards will she backed into the table. Fred grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the table, as Fred attacked her collarbone, Hermione managed to say, "George can you give us a few minutes?"

"Or hours," Fred mumbled through kissing her chest.

"I'll start packing," George said in a defeated tone. He knew what Hermione was trying to do, of course Fred was trying to prove the point also, that Hermione's was his.

YEAH! FaithLavine this means you owe me :P Going too fast forward next chapter. Hope you all liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

In early July Fred and Hermione said 'I do,' her baby bump had grown significantly over her five months of pregnancy, but she was still able to hide it behind her modest wedding dress. The reception went peacefully, much to the couple's surprise, possibly due to the fact George had been banned from the bar.

Ginny wasn't talking to Hermione, she had good reason to though, she had been there that horrific day that Hermione couldn't even remember.

"_GEORGE," Fred yelled from the kitchen, George had just given the couple privacy and went to pack boxes while they were leaving. Hearing the urgency in his twins voice George rushed to Fred's aid._

_Hermione's right hand clung to the right side of her head, her hair was glistening with the large amount of blood that was now oozing out of the wound. George was so concerned with Hermione's welfare he hadn't noticed her underwear on the floor or how Fred had hastily zipped his jeans up._

"_Hermione, George is here now, we are going to take you to St. Mungo's," Fred said in a slightly paniced whisper._

"_My head hurts," Hermione said as she pulled her hand from her head and held it in front of her face, "is that blood?" She asked faintly._

_George rummaged in the kitchens draws while Fred pulled Hermione's skirt to a respectable length, he did not want to have to explain to the healers what they had been doing when this injury occurred. George pulled out a clean tea towel and dampened it with warm water, before placing it on Hermione wound. She let out a slight hiss as he made contact._

_Having witnessed Hermione throw her head back and hit the cupboard, Fred was still in a hysterical fit of panic. It was not often that it was left to George to lead, George magically held the cloth to Hermione's head as he very carefully lifted her in his arms. As he carried her towards the fire place he noticed her head start to roll around, he lifted his elbow to support her neck. It was a tight fit for George and Hermione in the fireplace as the magical flames engulfed them._

_George stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo's, followed only seconds later by Fred._

_Upon seeing Hermione healers rushed to her aids, conjuring a hospital bed and carefully taking her from George's arms._

"_What happened?" A healer asked as she looked into Hermione's eyes using her wand as a light._

"_She hit her head." Fred said, with the guilt is his voice undisguisable._

"_HERMIONE," a high pitch voice boomed._

_The youngest Weasley ran to the bedside of her best friends, "What did you two do to her!"_

"_She hit her head," Fred said._

_Ginny's eyes narrowed at her brother, before turning to the Healer, "she is two months pregnant."_

"_Miss Weasley, I assure you your friend will be okay, your brothers have stopped the bleeding, she needs to have the would cleaned and her blood replenished. I will take her to a private room straight away." The healer comforted Ginny._

_Ginny, Fred and George waited outside Hermione's room for the healer to return. The healer emerged filling in Hermione's chart with a magical pen, "she is going to be fine."_

_Ginny hugged both of her brothers in turn, incredibly relived that her friend was okay._

"_Are you the babies father?" The healer asked Fred._

_Instinctively Fred answered 'yes' and George 'no.'_

_The healer and Ginny looked puzzled, Fred stretched the truth, "I am the father but we are raising this baby together."_

"_Okay, thank you," the healer said as she took further notes. "You are welcome to see her now."_

_Fred rushed to Hermione's side, George attempted to but was stopped by Ginny. "Let's have a quick little chat."_

_Ginny grabbed her brother arm and dragged him into an unoccupied room. With a very serious look on her face Ginny asked, "Are you the father?"_

"_Don't be stupid," George said dismissively, actively avoiding eye contact._

"_George look at me," Ginny said firmly, "are you the father?"_

"_I don't know," George said looking her straight in the eye._

"_So you and Hermione...?"_

_George nodded in a shameful manner, "the night they announced their engagement, we all got really drunk and ended up in the wrong beds."_

"_Fred found you," Ginny said, it wasn't a question._

_George nodded before Ginny continue "Well that explains why you haven't been talking then."_

_Ginny made a forward movement, George leaned back, worried that she would hurt him for what he had done to her friend. Ginny squeezed him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry George. I see the way you look at her."_

_George squezzed her back, "It is okay. She picked Fred, I am just happy that I get to be in the babies life. I thought Fred was going to kill me before letting me be involved."_

Hermione sipped pumpkin juice from her seat next to Fred at the large table in front of the rest of the reception hall. Lee, as best man, separated George from his newly married brother. Ginny was the sole bridesmaid. Ginny saw the pained looked on George face, as the only person outside the threesome who knew what was happening between them, she saw it as her duty to keep the peace.

"Two weeks in paradise, should be great!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"Yes, bloated pregnant women look fabulous on a beach next to the bikini glad babes of France." Hermione said in a depressive tone.

"Darling wife, what gave you the impression that we will be leaving the hotel room?" Fred said cheekily before taking a sip from the large goblet in front of him.

"That sounds good," Hermione smiled, she had planned avoiding the beach like the plaque.

Hehe oh wedding... all done and gone.. OMG only four months till the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

The swollen belly of Hermione Weasley entered the room before the rest of her, many jokes were shared on this topic, though none to the hormonal woman's face.

"Good morning boys," Hermione said as she pulled out a chair for herself. Smacking away George's helping hands, "It is at least another month before you can start helping me sit down." Hermione growled, being handicapped like this was not fun.

"Sorry," George apologised as he smirked at Fred, Hermione was rather fierce about not letting anyone help her with jobs she was still capable of.

"You had better be worth this rubbish," Hermione spoke to her belly.

"He will be," Fred smiled as he reached to rub her stomach.

Again Hermione's hand began smacking, "I am not buddah."

"Okay." Fred smirked, they had previously agreed that he was only allowed to touch her belly once a day. Hermione had woken up less than half an hour ago to find both his hands placed on her stomach, she had let him know how creepy that was before adjusting the rules to include she must be awake for the belly touching.

"Oh I haven't used my turn," George told Hermione as his hands reached around the table and rested his hands on the skin which was only covered by a thin singlet. In the past Hermione would have avoid singlets like dragon pox but with her newly increased bust they sat in a much more flattering way, excluding the large lump that plunged out from her mid regions.

Hermione always avoided eye contact with George when he felt for the threesome's baby, it was already intimate enough. Without looking at George she still knew he was looking at her.

George pulled his hands away, "it has got to be a girl, she kicks like her mother." It unsettled George that Hermione couldn't look at him while he felt their baby. Of course he had no way of knowing it was his, it was largely wishful thinking but he knew his brother felt the same way.

Fred's eyes narrowed momentarily, since the wedding George had been subtly adding sexual references to conversations with Hermione. Seeing his twins glare George busied himself with his breakfast. Hermione pulled the dressing gown off the back of her chair and covered herself up. It was lovely and warm in the apartment thanks to some of her own fancy spell work, although she knew it upset Fred to see her in only her singlet and shorts around George.

"You have half an hour til your appointment, we had better get you moving," Fred smiling as he stood up, although he wasn't happy about this. Fred had a meeting to attend to this morning so could not make it to the healers appointment; this was okay though as Ginny agreed to take Hermione. At the last minute Ginny realised she couldn't get off work, which now meant that George was taking his wife for the babies check up. Fred watched George quietly eat is breakfast, it certainly wasn't fun sharing his wife and house with someone who he knew wanted his life.

Fred knew Hermione would never leave him for his brother, but that wasn't reassuring. There was a child involved, a child that he wasn't even sure was his. Fred did worry about George's connection to his future child and how this attachment may stress his relationship with the child and Hermione.

"Don't be silly Fred, you go to your meeting and I can get myself ready. I don't want you to be late and if I have any troubles George is here." Hermione said as she used the table to balance herself and stand up. Snapping her hands at Fred as he tried to assist her.

Fred kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear, "That is what I am afraid of."

Hermione smiled then kissed Fred's chin, "don't be silly. I love you."

"I will see you later," Fred said as he gave his wife a tight reassuring hug, Fred acknowledged George with a nod on his way out of the kitchen.

"I know he has the more dominant personality out of us but really he stresses at a very unhealthy level," George smiled cockily. Since that night many months ago George had really come out of his shell, he was no longer the submissive quieter twin, the stress of the events had definitely changed his brother into a much mature gentlemen.

George's face pulling was not unnoticed by Hermione, George stood up blocked the doorway as Hermione tried to leave.

George placed his hands on her hips, "my brother isn't much fun anymore is he?"

Hermione smiled at the tall red head, she reached her hands up and linked them behind his neck. Hermione's night gown had come open again and George was enjoying the view down her singlet, pregnancy definitely had its advantages.

"You have a point," Hermione grinned as she lowered his face closer to hers. "Lucky i still have you." Hermione whispered as her face was now only an inch from hers. Her open mouth could feel the warmth of his breathe; his blue eyes were piercing hers.

George's hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, pushing her bulging belly into his lower stomach. Hermione dug her nails into the back of George's neck and moved one of her hands to hold his jaw; she felt his breathing immediately increase.

Hermione's lips gently merged with George's for a fleeting second, she then kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear. "The difference between you is that he has everything to lose."

Hermione then quickly pulled out of George's arm, "I will be ready in fifteen minutes if you are, we don't want to be late."

George's jaw was gapping at Hermione as she gently squeezed pass him, as she walked up the hall she said softly, "you may want to change as well, you look a little hot and bothered."

George could not believe he had just been lead on and teased by a heavily pregnant woman. George swiftly made his way to the bathroom and had a cold shower with shutting the door, just in case Hermione walked past, he wanted her to see what she was missing.

As George was drying himself in the bathroom, facing towards the door, he had a brilliant idea as for a way to give Hermione a taste of her own medicine.

Thanks to Dizi and Faith for being awesome Come on guys please leave a review :) any ideas what George's payback will be :P


	6. Chapter 6

The healers visit was uneventful; however it was highly awkward for George watching the baby move through the transparent section of Hermione's belly as the healer rubbed on the window potion. Mesmerised by the fact that he could see into Hermione's stomach, so much so that he didn't even realised that he tried to touch the baby but the clear section of Hermione's gut was still solid.

"Thanks for taking me today George," Hermione said quietly.

"No problem," George said coolly even though her words of appreciation hurt him. He didn't want his involvement in the baby's life to be something she had to thank him for, as he saw this baby as his own he felt bound to it and every aspect of its life.

The stood in the kitchen in awkward silence for a few minutes as Hermione tried to think of something to say, she knew she shouldn't have kissed him this morning and him staring at her stomach at this moment wasn't helping.

"I am going to go read for a bit," Hermione eventually blurted out as she smoothly exited the room.

Hermione was tucked under Fred's arm as she rested with her feet up on the couch.

"Going out?" Fred asked as George walked into the lounge looking rather dashing.

"Just hanging out with some people," George smiled as he played with his hair, trying to make it messy.

"Have fun," Fred said in a quieter voice, clearly disappointed George was going out and having fun without him. Although there wasn't a chance he was going anywhere without Hermione, and he was not going to take his heavily pregnant wife out on the town.

"Oh I will," George winked with a cocky smile dazzled across his face, "don't wait up."

"Bye," Fred said as George waved and walked out the door, surprisingly Hermione said nothing.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked, quiet was not a good indicator when it came to Hermione.

"I am great, the appointment really well today, the baby is perfect," Hermione smiled as she leaned over and kissed Fred gently. Sitting up straighter now Hermione pushed Fred onto his back and smiled down at him seductively.

In a greatly awkward manner Hermione moved to kneel on the couch and started to undo Fred's pants. Fred quickly grabbed her arms, stopping her from undressing him.

'Fred let go of me," Hermione insisted in a very dominant tone.

"This isn't a good idea," Fred said quickly, shuffling back on the couch so he was now sitting up on the couch facing his wife.

"Fred, I am a hormonal woman, you have five seconds to take your pants off!" Hermione said angrily, wondering what Fred was playing at.

"No," Fred said firmly, "it isn't a good idea."

Hermione tried to stand up dramatically although her currently large frame didn't enable her to make this attempt a successful one.

Fred quickly jumped of the couch in a very agile manner, only infuriating Hermione more, trying to help her up.

"Don't touch me," Hermione snapped in a harsh tone, much harsher than the normal cranky snapping when he tried to help her. Slightly ironic as the reason she was mad at him was his refusal to touch her.

Hermione walked towards the door with Fred on her tail, Hermione spun around and put a hand on his chest, "I don't think so. You can stay out here tonight ALONE." Hermione said angrily, she couldn't believe she had been turned down by her own husband.

Fred flopped onto the couch as his wife walked towards their room; he stared at the ceiling and wondered how he had been banished to the couch. He knew that Hermione thought she was hideous with the baby growing strong inside her, he had told her many times she was being ridiculous. Fred was still very attracted to his wife, he was only hesitant to take advantage of her crazy hormones or risk hurting their baby.

Hermione was so frustrated on so many different levels she couldn't sleep, her stomach was so uncomfortable as she tried to roll over, she felt like a beached whale.

During the night as she laid awake Hermione heard George stumble home talking to his self in a loud whisper. However, once his bedroom door shut she heard nothing, Hermione silently blessed the great level of soundproofing in this house, both muggle and magical.

Hermione was up early in the morning she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror and looked at her sad looking reflection. It was certainly obvious that she had had next to no sleep. She had on an average looking black shirt, although it felt more like a tent and a simple pair of shorts, Fred insisted that they were too short, one of the reasons she wore them today. Although she was wearing new underwear she had got for Fred that she had never taken off last night. The black lace bottoms sat under her belly in a smooth way but the bra was what Hermione loved, she had never been small chested but she adored the addition of a cup size to her cleavage.

"Hermione!" an excited voice squealed from behind her and before she knew it a long pair of arms were wrapped around her neck, "it has been too long."

Hermione realised who was holding and returned the pleasantries, she turned around and saw Angela wearing a stunning silver mini dress that did wonders for her naturally impressive figure, and certainly not much was hidden.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, know full well what the answer would be!

"I met up with George last night, man does that guy know how to party! Who would have thought he would turn into the funner twin? No offence, Fred is great, George told me how happy you guys are." Angela said in a rushed voice, not giving Hermione a chance to reply. "I don't think I have seen you since the wedding, wow how time flies when you are having fun, I don't think I had a second of sleep last night, not that I wanted to," Angie winked at Hermione.

Hermione muttered a quick, "yeah time does fly." Hermione knew this girl could talk but this was insane, if she didn't start breathing soon surely she would pass out, Hermione thought hopefully.

"Oh I heard about this little one too, wow, you are truly huge! How do you manage to walk? Guess it means you don't get to play much either." Angie smiled, "Anyways, I am going to grab some food, I am totally famished. Maybe you can have too much of a good thing."

Hermione could not believe what had just happened, George's overnight visitor, who looked ridiculous hot with her dress from last night and sweaty messed up hair that fell over her shoulders in a mess. Hermione looked at her reflection once again before leaving the room, she knew Ange hadn't intended to be hurtful but it didn't stop her being mad. First Fred not wanting to touch her and now this!

"Oh god," Hermione exclaimed as she saw George stirring the sheets up tickling his bed partner out of sight, "George I need to talk to you."

"Kinda busy," George laughed without emerging from under the sheets.

"'I wasn't asking," Hermione insisted.

George peaked over the top of his sheets at Hermione and seeing the look on her face he popped his head back under and said "Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast."

"Aww... Okay George," a disappointed voice sounded from under the bed.

A completely naked woman exiting the bed without even attempting to cover herself up, she offered her hand to Hermione, "hey you must be George's roommate."

Hermione took the hand reluctantly nodding and faking a smile. Hermione politely waited for her to leave the room till she shouted, "what are you thinking!"

"I was thinking Fred has you to play with and you made it clear I can't play with you too, Fred has never been good at sharing, so I got some of my own friends to come play with me." George smiled innocently.

Hermione glared at him, she knew what this was... It was payback for how she had behaved yesterday.

"Looks like you did your own playing last night too, oh that brother of mine," George joked, not knowing he was hitting a very fresh and large nerve. He was now sitting up in the bed with the sheets dangerously low on his waist.

"Or not," George added as he noticed the great look of distain on Hermione's face. "If you weren't screwing around why do you look like hell? You weren't kept up all night thinking of me where you?"

Hermione who was now at George's bedside and grabbed a pillow from of the bed, "you" Hermione starts hitting him with the pillow, "are such," hits him again, "a pain," hits his twice, "in the arse."

George grabbed Hermione's wrists to stop her assault, "did Angie tell you that?"

Hermione's eyes widened in fury, George chuckled before apologising, "I'm sorry Hermione, sit down before you have a heart attack."

In a huff Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, she could fell back pressing into George's side. Hermione was so angry furious at Fred for how he had reflected her last night, now also with Fred for rubbing his apparently very healthy sex life in her face with his two stunning bimbo's.

"You need to relax," George smiled slightly, although Hermione had her back to him and he didn't notice, "This stressing can't be good for the baby." He gently started massaging her shoulders, something that Hermione normally didn't like but this time it was actually helping with the stress.

"I'm not just a baby carrying machine George, I am still a woman!" Hermione said softly, yet very defiantly. Hermione had been feeling a lot recently that people had stopped seeing her and only her belly, she didn't need help doing basic tasks, and she didn't need to put her life on hold while she waited for this baby to develop inside her. Of course there were some things she didn't do anymore because of the baby, like drinking and eating sashimi, but those were things that hurt the baby, people weren't letting her do perfectly healthy things.

"Kiss me," Hermione instructed as she turned her head slightly so she could see him over her shoulder.

George pulled Hermione's hair behind her neck and gently blew on her exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Stop playing games," Hermione whimpered in a barely audible tone.

George attacked Hermione's neck with his lips with such a ferocity she would have fallen if he had not wrapped his arms around her waist holding her in place.

It was meant to be a game, her tormenting George as payback for how he had been acting around his brother, she was meant to be teasing. During his assault George had moved to the floor, he now knelt in front of her attacking her chest. Like his previous bed fellow he was completely naked.

"Wait," Hermione said breathlessly, he pulled back, not wanting to do anything she didn't want to do. He stared into her eyes with a ferocity that matched his kisses, he wasn't treating her like a porcelain doll, he was treating her like the woman she was and she was a woman who needed a man's touch at this time.

As George stared into her eyes wondering what she was thinking, he knew earlier she had been teasing him, he knew what she was doing, she was in complete control, now she was sitting in front of him looking lost and needy. He had never seen her this way, Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, always got what she wanted, frustration wasn't an emotion she was use to feeling.

"Ok," She said simply after staring into his piercing eyes.

"Are you sure?" George asked. He didn't want to take advantage of her; he had to know that she knew what she was doing.

Confidently Hermione peeled her top over her swollen stomach then over her chest, her chest was the one part of her figure that she was very proud of at this.

George smiled as he leaned in close and whispered, "you are crazy beautiful, I love your shorts and you in that bra is making my pants feel very tight."

"You're not wearing any pants," she laughed nervously.

George let out a soft comforting noise as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, it felt a little rough but Hermione knew he was aware of her current medical state and wouldn't do anything to risk that. He had only pushed her onto a pile of bedding; she raised her hips so he could remove her shorts. Once her short were removed she climbed into the middle of the bed and waiting for George, who hurried to her side.

- DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

NOOOOOO HERMIONE DO NOT DO IT! Sorry Faith, but there is no drama is things are sunshine and lollipops! WOW this chapter is twice as long as all other chapters Reward this behaviour with a lovely review what do you guys think? Fred, George, both or neither? Hehe all thoughts will be taken into consideration :) Come on guys 12 of you subscribe to this... yet i don't even get two reviews each chapter :(


	7. Chapter 7

Fred rested his forehead on his brother's bedroom door, with his hands wrapped around the top of the door frame. He felt empty, yet so full of hurt, as he heard his brother and wife talking.

Ange and the mysterious women had told him of his wife's presence in his brother's room, he decided then and there that no matter what happened he wouldn't be a jerk, Hermione was already incredibly annoyed with him. He didn't want to lose her this close to the baby's birth! However, he also didn't want to see her getting to close with his brother. Fred knew George was a good guy, but he was a good guy that wanted something that wasn't his to have.

Fred wanted to kick the door down as he heard his brother and Hermione becoming more then friends; it was what Fred had worried about, George consoling his emotional wife. It made Fred feel a little better knowing that he could partial blame Hermione's actions on her pregnancy hormones, even though he knew that it wasn't the reason behind her behaviour.

Fred entered the kitchen where is his ex girlfriend and the other woman sat eating their breakfasts, fruit salad and yogurt, while they chatted away busily. Ange saw the ghost like look on Fred's face, she got up and gave him a hug, "are you okay Fred?"

As her body instinctively leaned into his it reminded him of the wild times they had back at Hogwarts. "I didn't realise to just now, how much I miss you Ange." Fred muttered quietly as he felt her hug him tighter, "you were always there to make me feel better."

"And I always will be, I really miss hanging out with you, we had so many good times," Ange smiled as she pulled her face from next to his to look into his eyes, she grabbed his face and said very proudly, "Do you remember that time during the sixth year when I thought George was you and you found as half naked in the Quidditch change rooms?"

"Yeah," Fred said guiltily, sure it had been fun at the time, but it probably wasn't worth the awkwardness he had endured with George for the following month.

"If you hadn't have walked in on us," she paused, "who knows how far he would have let me go thinking he was you. Then you showed up and I think we taught him a lesson." Ange smiled as she remembered pushing George off her when she realised who he was, however his spot was quickly filled by the correct twin. Ange had said some very vulgar things, stunning George but kicking Fred into gear. Before George had a chance to leave his twin and Ange were already naked, George quickly turned his back and headed to the door in a very hasty manner. However he hadn't managed to escape the room before hearing more vulgar phrases leaving Ange's lips as she moaned in delight.

It had actually been this instance that inspired George's plan, seeing something you can't have worked on both his twin and the woman he loved. Luckily for him Ange had been curious to compare the twins and even suggesting bringing her friend along. George couldn't believe his luck.

"Don't even let a girl get you down Fred, I thought you knew better then back. It makes you look needy," Ange instructed before asking with a seductive smile on her face. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

Ange didn't need a verbal reply, the colour back in his face and his hips grinding into hers was answer enough. Ange's lips captured Fred's in a fiery kiss, at first Fred felt awkward, probably since he had only been kissing the book worm of late but he quickly relaxed against her.

Fred lifted Ange's dress over her head and backed Ange into the kitchen table where she laid back stretching out her arms and wrapping her legs tightly around Fred's waste. Fred was so pre occupied with removing Ange's underwear he almost didn't notice when Ange's friend who was now standing at the opposite end of the table leant over and kissed Ange's upside down mouth. Her friends actions caused Ange's legs to tighten around Fred's waist almost crushing him, making the task of removing her underwear increasingly difficult. Not to mention he was now getting very hot and flustered himself, so much so his hands were shaking slightly.

Fred quickly became frustrated by his current attempts to de-clothe the beautiful woman who was lying across his kitchen table; he pulled out his wand to aid his efforts. Although the three of them were going crazy, for Fred it felt like time stood still, everything was moving in slow motion. He was living every man's dream, but no matter how frantic things became he wouldn't shake the thought of his brother impaling his pregnant wife. Ange didn't quite feel right, there was no large stomach pressing into his lower abdomen and no modest attempts to try keep the noise down. Ange really hadn't changed much; she was as liberal as ever.

Fred still had no idea who Ange's friend was, not that he was complaining, the sight of her kissing Ange passionately was nearly enough to push him over the edge. Fred instantly wondered is Hermione and George in the other room could hear them as Ange made a loud climatic shriek.

Fred lent back onto the kitchen countertop to try regaining composure but Ange's friend had something else in mind.

Fred and Ange nervously held hands as they paced in the waiting room, Fred shook her grip off him and he ran is hands through his hair. He had been in the exact same position six months ago with Hermione.

"She will be okay," Ange assured Fred.

"I don't even know her name," Fred said guiltily.

Ange removed Fred's hands from his hair and placed them around her waist as she hugged him, "her name is Faith."

Fred snorted, "great. I have killed an angel."

"You did not, and that isn't funny."

"Fred Weasley, you were waiting on Faith Lavine?" The healer asked as her eyes narrowed. IT was the same healer that had treated Hermione's injuries.

Fred nodded, keen to hear the hopefully good news the healer was about to deliver.

"You are lucky Mr Wealey, you two got her here just in time, she was lost a fair bit of blood, her skull was fractured and she had some swelling of the brain, but she has taken all the required potions now. She should be free to go home tomorrow, are you still at the same address?" The healer asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't live with me," Fred said awkwardly.

Ange knew where this was going and stepped in, "it was a horrible accident. Ange and I were trying to reach something high up in the pantry, silly us we forgot to use our wands, the chair she was standing on slipped and she fell forward."

"So that is how she got the fracture on the back of her head?" The healer asked very condescendingly. "Mr Wealsey if I see your name on anymore of these women I will be forced to report you to the authorities."

The healer left, Ange and Fred made their way towards the door to Faith's room, however, their passage was blocked. "Is she okay?" A clearly flustered Ginny asked.

"She is fine? How did you know?" Fred asked curiously, he and Ange hadn't talked to anyone; they had brought Faith straight to St Mungo's, without having a chance to talk to anyone.

"Mum called. What are you doing here Ange?" Ginny asked frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked curiously, he had the feeling he had missed something.

"For Hermione of course, she is in labour." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF

OMG how is that for dramatic! I was just re-reading some old chapters, sorry I haven't proof read guys! Hope you all enjoyed it enough to want to leave a review Thanks Faith for all your lovely reviews You rock! SO much so you get a skanky character named after you!


	8. Chapter 8

A sweaty Hermione was wheeled into the maternity ward pushed by George, her legs were cramped together in the wheel chair as she let out a moan of pain. "The healer will be here in a few minutes," George told his waiting siblings. Ange was at Faith's bedside, her presences would not have been welcomed by Hermione.

Ginny and Fred were waiting for her and the twins lifted her onto the bed then took a hand each, "just keep breathing Hermione, like we practiced." Fred instructed. Fred had accompanied Hermione to the few classes she went to; Hermione kept insisting it was a natural process and that she didn't need lessons. When Fred was busy George took her, though that was only once. George had really enjoyed it and hoped he would be present for the birth.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked Fred as her hand squeezed his.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I am here now." Fred assured her, "Lucky you were in good hands." Fred added coldly. Fred and George's eyes met as Hermione moaned as a contraction hit her, Fred looked furiously at his brother, Fred knew full well that Hermione was in George's hands, the thought killed him inside.

"Drink this," the Healer who had just entered the room instructed, lifting a container of florescent green liquid to Hermione's lips. "It will help with the pain."

Hermione swallowed the liquid and almost instantly felt better; the healer had left again after assuring her that she would be back soon.

"I can't wait to be a father," Fred said as he squeezed her hand, quickly glancing at George to gage is reaction. Although Hermione may be interested in George, she had still chosen him.

Thanks to the calming and pain relieving effects of the potion Hermione was in a very lucid state, she had noticed the look Fred shot George, obviously aiming to harm him, this concerned Hermione greatly, how could she raise a baby with those two?

Hermione snatched both her hands out of the brothers, "I want you to leave."

"What?" George asked, "I didn't do anything."

"Are you saying I did?" Fred asked, although he quickly realised getting mad would only upset Hermione.

"Hermione please let me stay," Fred begged, "I promise I will be a great dad and we will make a great family."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I'm not stupid Fred, when my water broke I looked for you! I wanted you by my side... But what did I find? Another woman's underwear on the floor in our kitchen."

"Is there a reason you a wearing a gown with nothing under it? You really can't throw stones," Fred replied very quickly. Of course Fred knew that what he did this morning was wrong, but after hearing Hermione and George through the door he had little control of his actions. In his mind Hermione's actions were worse than his; she had cheated first and with his brother.

Blood rushed to Hermione's face at the humility of her actions, she was a pregnant married woman, one of the brightest witches of the age and a war heroine. Cheating was a more Malfoy-like trait, Hermione hated herself at this moment. She knew Fred wouldn't have cheated on her if she hadn't cheated on him first. However, his actions were still inexcusable.

"I want you both out now." Hermione stated, although it was a lot louder then she intended.

The brothers stood at her bedside, "Hermione, the father should be here for this."

"I will be this babies mother, I haven't decided if either of you will be a father." Hermione said defiantly. It was true; ideally Hermione would like her baby to have a father but she wasn't selfish enough to want to bring a baby up in this world.

Both men were awe-struck at the words as they came out of her mouth, in unison they apologised, "Hermione we are sorry."

The healer entered the room to find Hermione with her eyes jammed shut and hands grasping her stomach. "Are you ready to deliver this baby?" The Healer asked with a large smile on her face.

Hermione kept her eyes shut and nodded, "once those two leave, Ginny can you please get rid of them and hurry back. I don't want to be alone."

Ginny grabbed her clearly devastated brothers and dragged them out of the room, before quickly returning to Hermione's beside and grasping both of her hands, "It will be okay Hermy."

The Healer shut the curtains to the room that Fred and George were looking in, she was sure the woman in the bed wanted her privacy for this process. The Healer smiled to herself, the witch was lucky, as five years ago an incantation was invented that magically widen the birth canal for twenty minutes. This was plenty long enough to remove the baby, also this magical method involves a lot less pain and allows for a few hour recovery before the mother is good as new. These few recovering hours are used to ensure that the mother is prepared to take the baby home.

"Where is Harry Ginny?" Hermione asked as the Healer was examining her under a sheet.

"He is setting up our spare bedroom for you and the baby," Ginny said unsurely. She wasn't sure how Hermione would react to these presumptuous actions. "Don't worry, we will talk about it once this little bub is in the world. You just try and relax."

"Okay," Hermione breathed, Ginny was right; this wasn't the time or place to talk about this.

DF DF DF DF DF DF

"Hermione, he is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed only five minutes later as the healer held the bare infant.

"Congratulations," the Healer told Hermione as she quickly wiped the afterbirth of the baby and wrapped him tight in a white towel, being careful to support his neck. The Healer passed the baby to Hermione who was now sitting upright with the support of the bed, Hermione couldn't believe something so precious and adorable came out of her body.

"He certainly will be a chick magnet," the Healer smiled. He was a long baby, with the tiniest amount of dark brown hair on his head.

"He is perfect," Hermione sighed as she held the baby close to her chest. She gently stroked his forehead gently, his little hairs were so incredibly soft. She placed her hands over his chest and his could feel his little hands through the blanket, she noticed the ring on her hand and glanced at the door to the room. She couldn't let them in, they may ruin this perfect moment.

The Healer busily tidied up the mess that was made, "Are you right to feed him now?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she opened up her gown. The Healer helped the baby latch on and made sure he started drinking.

"Well that was easy," the Healer pointed out, "for a newborn and a first time mum that is amazing; he certainly is a thirsty little fellow."

"Just like his dads," Hermione said absentmindedly, the Healer dismissed the comment as a side effect of adrenaline pumping through the patients system.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Ginny," Hermione smiled as her baby suckled.

"Thank you for letting me be the aunt of this remarkable little fellow. He honestly is spectacular, you have done a wonderful job," Ginny said supportively, she was so glad her little nephew was so cute.

"I will come back in an hour to see how you are going. Make sure you get lots of rest, if everything is going smoothly then I will be able to release you before lunch." The Healer smiled at the women and the baby, "would you like me to let those men in?"

Ginny quickly looked at Hermione to gage her response. Hermione stared into the boy's eyes even though they were only small slits, "no thank you."

The Healer struggled to keep a straight face, Ginny stroked the baby's cheek as Hermione watched the Healer leave, she held her baby close as she saw a glimpse of both Fred and George's faces as the door slowly shut behind the Healer.

"What are you going to call him?" Ginny asked, drawing Hermione's attention back into the room and onto her baby.

"I don't know... I really don't know what I am going to do," Hermione sighed as she shut her eyes and placed her head back on the pillow.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked tentatively, Hermione really needed quite at the moment.

Hermione nodded without lifting her head, Ginny gently removed the baby from her arms and held him close. She carefully used her index finger to wipe the small amount of excess milk from around his mouth. Ginny placed the finger on his lips and he suckled on her finger, Ginny nearly giggled but held it in as she had just noticed that Hermione was asleep.

Harry turned up twenty minutes later; he had trouble entering the room as the twins bombarded him seeking answers. Harry told the truth, he hadn't heard anything since she went into labour. As Harry entered the room the twins could see Hermione asleep on the bed and Ginny sitting in a chair next to the bed holding something small bundled in white blankets. Fred smacked the door with an open hand; he didn't even know what gender his baby was or its name.

"It's all right mate," George said, in an attempt to comfort, placing a hand on his brother's shoulders. For some unknown reason Fred took comfort in his brothers companionship.

DF DF DF DF DF DF

DRAMA ALERT YEAH!

Okay guys, I totally need your help... I have NO IDEA what I am going to name her son Totally stuck! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I am currently undecided how long the twins will be in trouble for. Not too long, don't worry!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny come on," Fred pleaded, he had seen Hermione asleep. "She won't even know!"

Ginny knew this was true, it was unfair to not let the twins see their baby, but she also didn't want to risk upsetting Hermione. "I don't know," Ginny said honestly.

"Ginny we will do anything, you know that and because of that she will forgive us," Fred said truthfully, "we won't ever be able to come back to this time again, I need to see him or her."

"She's not mad at me," George said thoughtlessly.

"Well since neither of you are allowed inside I wouldn't be so sure George." Ginny said as she re-entered the room. The twins caught a glimpse of Harry sitting in the chair holding the little white bundle of blankets close to his chest and talking softly to them.

The door shut firmly behind their sister, the twins didn't know how long it would be till someone else opened the door, perhaps it would be Hermione leaving although they were convinced that she wouldn't be coming home with them.

Less than two minutes later Ginny emerged holding the white parcel of blankets close to her chest, "he doesn't have a name yet." Ginny said softly as she handed the tightly wrapped infant to the elder twin.

Fred smoothly took possession of his son, a son, his mind repeated. Fred could see himself in the babies precious face, although he had his mothers hair and ears, he had his eyes and nose.

George's face also was looking into the babies, "thank you Ginny."

Ginny just smiled, it was really magical watching her tough jokester big brothers being all soppy about a baby. "Look at his hair," George pointed out as he brushed his forefinger across the babies hairline.

Without words Fred passed the baby to George, as much as he didn't want to let his son leave his arms, we wanted George, Hermione, himself and his son to be a family more. George smiled in thanks, glad that he didn't need to ask to hold his son. Like Fred, George knew that if they wanted to be in this babies life it meant getting along with his brother, which should be hard considering how close they had been only nine months ago, pre his relationship with his brothers then fiancée, now wife.

Ginny knew she had done the right thing in showing her brothers their son, Ginny pulled a face, their son, it sounded wrong but it felt quite right. Even if they knew whose baby it was it wouldn't make much of a difference, after all they were a family already. The euphoria on her brother's faces was completely priceless, she knew that this had a real chance of working out.

Harry popped his head out the door to inform the three Weasley's that Hermione was stirring, reluctantly George handed the tiny infant back to his sister, wondering when he would see him again. However, he was very grateful that Ginny had provided them these past ten minutes.

Ginny snuck back into the maternity room, leaving two happy yet disappointed men outside the door. Ginny nearly jumped when she saw Hermione watching her re-enter the room, there was an awkward moment of silence as Ginny walked to Hermione's bed and handed her friend her son back.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ginny said softly as Harry wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm not upset," Hermione smiled, "are they still there?"

Ginny almost laughed, the thought of the twins giving up on Hermione was actually funny, "Hermione it is going to take a lot more then you getting mad to get rid of these two. I think you are going to be stuck with them for many years, like this little buddy." Ginny nodded her head towards Hermione's chest where the unnamed baby laid.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Hermione said as she sat up gently, swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Harry quickly asked, Hermione nodded "I'm fine. I'm really great actually, I'm really glad his godparents are here."

"Us?" Ginny squealed. Hermione nodded, Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her, but careful not to squish her new god-son/nephew.

"Have you thought of a name?" Ginny asked, she was very eager to attach a name to the adorable face of her godson.

"I think he is a Drew," Hermione smiled as she lifted the baby up higher so he was now looking over her shoulder resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well you look like you have recovered well, I just need you to sign these forms and have one more check over the little fella then you are right to go." The healer smiled as she took the baby from Hermione's arms and handed her a few forms.

The first one was to make a birth certificate; she filled in hers and Fred's name as the parents. Hermione pursed her lips and raised the quill in the air before writing, _Drew Alan Weasley_. Hermione then filled out the paperwork explaining that she had someone to help look after her and the baby for the next few days.

"You guys need to sign down here," Hermione said as she handed the sheet of paper for Ginny.

"Still coming home with us then?" Ginny asked, trying to keep the intrigue out of her voice.

Hermione nodded, "just for a few days, it will give Fred and George time to work themselves out and realise what is really important."

Hermione checked over her paper work once more before handing it to the healer who informed her, "He has a clean bill of health."

"Excellent," Hermione said as she stood up, gently cradling Drew in her arms.

"Drew Alan, what a beautiful name. What does it mean?" The healer asked.

"Manly, courageous and handsome," Hermione replied with a smile, as Ginny and harry gathered everything she needed to leave.

"It is very fitting," Ginny said, Harry nodded in agreement, "such a strapping young lad he will be."

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, Harry held the door open Ginny and Hermione then followed behind them.

The twins both bit their lips, not daring to talk in fear of upsetting Hermione. "His name's Drew, it means courageous. He will need a lot of courage to survive with you two as parents."

"Does that mean..." Fred stated to ask before trailing off.

"Yes. If you two can get your act together, I want us to be a real family." Hermione said softly.

Fred boldly, yet gently leaned in and quickly kissed his wife's lips, "we will, I'm sorry and I love you."

Fred had a mischievous smile on his face, a smile that Hermione hasn't seen in eight months, she looked at George to see him wearing the same smile, this caused Hermione to grin. They were back.

"I'm famished," Harry injected, "how about lunch at our place?" Harry offered, he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't be spending the night any more.

The twins looked to Hermione for approval, she nodded and replied, "that sounds really nice."

"Can I hold him?" Fred asked like a six year old wanting to hold a puppy in the pet shop. Hermione handed her husband their son, "there you go Drew, it is your daddy." She noticed the slightly hurt look in George's eye and proceeded to hug him, "one of his dads, he is really lucky to have the two of you." She said as she squeezed him reassuringly, how things could change in a few short hours.

Ginny smiled as they five of them walked down the corridor, she like Hermione had noticed the renewal of the spring in Fred's step, it was a huge relief after the tense version of Fred they had come to know over the last eight months had moved on. About time, it was now only a few more weeks till Christmas.

Aww I think we have reconciliation, hopefully Fred and George have passed that phase of their relationship, however they are boys and this is a drama story so who knows? At this moment not even me!


	10. Chapter 10

"Since when can you cook Harry?" Fred asked with a smile on his face, he was absolutely famished, it had been a long morning to say the least.

Hermione sat between the twins on one side of the table and Harry and Ginny sat on the other, the chatted away as the plates magically refilled themselves with both sweet and savoury delights. Hermione was wearing a plain fitting black dress with a large robe to keep her warm that Ginny had brought to the hospital for her. The newest addition to the family hadn't cried once, but Hermione was sure that wouldn't last long. _He is probably waiting for us to go to sleep_, Hermione thought negatively, although it was probably true. There is no such thing as a perfect baby, even if he had been perfect so far, easy to feed and change, she was going to give him a bath tonight before she put him down for the night, hopefully that would go smoothly.

The afternoon crept into the early evening as the sun began to set out the window, Harry was in the kitchen organising the left over's from lunch into an early evening snack as no one had room left for another whole meal.

Everyone was sitting in the lounge room on the couches when Harry placed the snacks on the table, again Hermione was sitting between the twins holding her son on the sofa whilst Ginny was sitting in an armchair, as was Harry once he placed the food down.

"Can I hold him again?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, Harry came over and picked up the infant being careful to support his fragile neck. Harry returned to his chair busily telling his godson what a great godfather he was going to be, how he was going to teach his about picking up witches. At this Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all laughed, it was such a nice feeling to be in a light hearted mood. Not stressing about personal relationships was definitely a nice change. It really helped that Fred seemed to have come to his senses, back to the man that Hermione fell in love with.

"Has the shop been busy with Christmas coming up?" Ginny asked keenly as she watched Harry pulling faces at the infant in his arms. Ginny could feel a strong tug in her uterus and she hoped that the others hadn't noticed, as soon as the visitors left she was definitely taking Harry down the hall and getting into baby-making mode. Ginny hadn't planned on having a baby for at least another two years but watching Harry confirmed that they were ready.

"I have been watching the shop for a bit whilst Fred was keeping an eye on Hermione, it is mostly the staff that have been running it," George informed everyone.

"All I know is that we don't even have to invent pranking tools anymore, lots of teenagers keep sending us their inventions, we produce and market the good ones then send them a percentage of the profits." Fred said honestly, "not to mention the till is barely ever shut. Business is really great."

Hermione smiled, she knew the business was a good one, but they never really talked about it much at all. Hermione shook her head wondering how mischievous her son would be by the time he went to Hogwarts, growing up in a joke show with the twins as his dad.

After another hour of talking, Hermione smiled as she lifted her son out of her best friends arms, "we had better get this little fellow off to bed."

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much! With her son asleep in her arms she and the twins stepped into the fireplace and out again into their own apartment. Harry had returned her possessions to the flat just the way she had left it, with a few new additions.

The nursery which was set up a while ago had a large teddy bear in the corner, as well as a welcome home banner. Although he wasn't staying in the nursery yet. Hermione, accompanied by the twins, entered the master bed room, she softly placed the bundle of sleeping joy into the crib and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, I will see you in the morning."

Fred and George left with similar messages of affection and followed Hermione out to their lounge, "I'm so tired." She announced.

"It certainly was a big day," Fred said as he sat on the couch, "have a lay down and just relax for a bit."

Hermione obliged after taking off the large cloak and throwing it on an empty chair, laying on the couch face up with her head resting on her husband's lap, Fred rubbed her shoulder with one hand and ran his other hand threw his hair. Hermione relaxed almost instantly at Fred's rough massage, he wasn't babying her like he had been recently, soft massages didn't relieve stress. George lifted Hermione's legs off the couch and sat down, he then lowered her legs so they were resting in his lap.

Hermione was laying with her eyes closer, focussing on relaxing; she loved the addition of the hands on her legs. George gently rubbed her ticklish feet, before running his thumbs in circles around the inside of her ankle. He then tightly kneaded the back of her lower legs, she was holding a lot of tension in the back of her legs.

Fred had removed his other hand from her hair and now had a hand on each shoulder; he watched Hermione's lips subconsciously curl into a smile at the good feeling of his and his brothers hands on her body.

George's hands then rubbed Hermione's lower thighs; he knew she was comfortable, he could feel the tension leave her body as he continued to stroke her muscles, it was Fred he was worried about. He looked at his brother in a quick glance, Fred didn't seem to be concerned but this probably wouldn't would be the same reaction if his hands moved any higher up her legs.

"I love you both so much," Hermione whispered before she yawned and rolled over slightly, "so much."

The twins looked up and smiled at each other, they were back in her good books and they were going to do anything to remain in it too. George also noticed the pleasing angle up Hermione's dress as she now had her knees bent around his front. She was subconsciously rubbing his thigh with one of her ankles.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stirred into consciousness as she heard Drew crying softly, before she even had the chance to open her eyes she heard someone enter the room and hush the crying infant. Hermione could still Fred's warm body next to her so she knew it must be George, she stretched her legs out in the bed. Hermione loved her bed; she and Fred had bought it new as soon as they moved in together.

Hermione could hear George ever so softly cooing and other hushing noises in the almost pitch black room, wearing only his boxers he held Drew close to his bare chest. Hermione opened her eyes, they took a moment to focus in the darkness, she could see George's silhouette rocking backwards and forward.

Hermione sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets to make sure she covered he lap, she was only wearing black panties and a white singlet, "George, bring him here." Hermione whispered to George, turning the lamp next to the bed on its dullest setting.

George sat on the edge of the bed, Drew had stopped crying but he was still awake and looked unhappy. George was surprised to see Hermione take her singlet off and sat there topless, George handed Drew to his mum who started breast feeding.

George felt perverted but he couldn't help but notice the parallels between what he did with Hermione last night and what his son was doing now, he did even realise he was staring.

"He really is beautiful," George smiled.

"That he is," Hermione said, looking up to George and returning the smile.

Drew finished drinking; Hermione placed his facing backward on her shoulder and gently patted his back till he burped. Being careful to support Drew, Hermione shuffled down the bed so she was lying down. Drew was still wrapped in his bundle of blankets, he lay in front of Hermione, she was on her side facing Drew. Hermione's right hand gently rested on her new born protectivly.

"I will see you in the morning," George farewelled.

"Wait," Hermione said as she saw the now sleeping Drew rouse, "stay."

George raised his eyebrows, but climbed into the large bed next to Drew. George was on his side facing Hermione; he placed his right hand on Hermione's. She leant forward and placed a soft swift kiss on George's lips, "night George."

"Night Hermione, night Drew," George said quietly as he turned off the light and closed his eyes. Sweet dreams were ensured to follow.

Drew did not interrupt the rest of the night; George was the first to wake in the morning. The first thing me noticed was his hand slowly rising and falling with the movement of Drew's chest. George smiled at his sleeping son, he then looked up at Hermione whose chest was no longer covered by the bedding. Fred's dead arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist.

George attempted to leave the bed stealthily failed, as soon as his contact from Drew's chest and Hermione's hand ceased Hermione woke.

"Good morning," she whispered sleepily, she had had a very good night's sleep. She had expected her first twenty hours of motherhood to be more difficult, although she guessed that the extra pair of hands helped. In many situations an extra pair of hands was useful.

"Morning," he replied with an aggrieved smile, he had just noticed that Fred was awake and now kissing Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on little man," George said oddly as he picked Drew up without waking him, "let's go see what is in the kitchen."

"Good morning," Hermione giggled playfully as she rolled over and pulled the sheets over her head and Fred's.

"Did you sleep well?" Fred asked as he smiled mischievously pinning her hands above her head and tickling her neck and collarbone with his tongue.

George knew he should be more jealous, but how could he be, as when his brother was with Hermione, he had Drew all to himself. George rocked Drew who was now beginning to wake up, as he did he thought about what had happened last night, replaying it in his head.

George shook his head, he was reading too much into it, Hermione only took her top off to feed Drew... George, it wasn't necessary to take her top off, most mothers he had seen with babies lifted the child under the shirt. Taking her top off wasn't essential, this had only confused him more.

Then there was the kiss, she had kissed him on the lips briefly before wishing him a good night. It hadn't been a deep or passionate kiss, but it certainly hadn't been a kiss shared between friends. George continued to ponder last night's events as he ate his breakfast. There was a magical rocking cradle in the longue he could have used to place Drew in, however, George took comfort in holding the infant. Child rearing is one of those things that should be done the muggle way, without all those magical short cuts.

Fred and Hermione emerged from their bedroom nearing lunchtime.

"I'm ravished," Hermione stated as she looked into the pantry, she certainly was in a euphoric mood.

"Let's go out for lunch," Fred suggested as he leaned over the infant in George's arm, "good morning buddy." Fred kissed the tiny baby on the forehead.

Hermione looked to George, "are you up for lunch?"

"Sure, it will be nice to all go out again," George said before trailing off, he had nearly added, 'since your engagement party.' Luckily he had bit his tongue, George wondered if Hermione had told Fred about the kiss.

Hermione went and changed Drew before the left, both Fred and George had wanted to but Hermione had insisted. She knew that they wanted to be involved, but so did she.

Lunch went without a hitch, actually it was very comforting, the twins were chatting away like mad in the same way they use to at Hogwarts. They checked out a few shops before heading home, Hermione was exhausted. Going out with Drew and the twins was like being a mother of three! However Hermione welcomed the feeling of exhaustion, as in this case it meant that Fred and George were back to being themselves.

The threesome hung out in the lounge room while Drew slept. They needed their rest before heading off to Molly's for dinner. Hermione was surprised she had kept Molly at bay for Drew's first day.

"My boys, Hermione, oh Drew," Molly squealed as she quickly hugged the adult guests before pouncing on the baby in Fred's arms.

Arthur gave Fred a pat on the back, "he is a good looking little lad."

"With looks like ours, it is no wonder," George joked.

Fred smiled without a glimpse of annoyance, this mad George even more curious as to whether Hermione had talked to Fred about himself. Hermione glanced across the room to look at Ginny, who she saw, looking back at her.

"Everyone knows I'm the better looking identical twin," Fred joked, playfully punching his brother.

Molly loudly fussed over Drew, Hermione was pleased that Ginny and Harry were the only other guests this afternoon. There didn't seem to be enough Drew to go around, currently Molly was swatting Ginny's hands away, "just five more minutes."

Drew was put into a cradle in the lounge whilst everyone sat down to eat. Arthur sat down with Harry and Ginny, on one side of the table with Hermione between the twins on the other. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself at the normality of the scene.

Molly busied herself with huge dishes of food; she placed the dishes on the table and eagerly encouraged her guests to load up their plates. Eventually she took a seat at the end of the table next to her husband.

"It's all delicious Molly," Hermione complemented her mother in-law as she placed another scoop of salad on her plate.

"Very delectable," Fred winked at Harry and Ginny who sat opposite him when do one was looking. The pair tried not to choke as the suppressed a laugh. He placed his right hand on Hermione's thigh; she paused chewing momentarily as she smiled, before she continued eating, with the smile still reminiscent.

Fred leaned forward and pulled a face at George, that Hermione thought was odd. Moments later George's hand joined his brothers, his left hand started stroking her thigh through her robes. George quickly glanced up at Fred who was now eating awkwardly with his left hand only, incongruously Fred was chatting away to Harry about the ministry.

Hermione went to stand up and help Molly clear the table, but the twins were too quick for her, the each moved their hands from her lap and held her shoulders.

"Don't even think about it." They said in unison, Hermione had always loved how they did that, it hadn't happened in a while. The twins jumped up and quickly rushed to their mother's aid.

Molly was positively delighted at her son's eagerness to help her but more importantly they were getting along as brilliantly as they did when they were at school. She couldn't help noticing the looks her sons shared with each other and her beautiful daughter in law. Harry and Arthur seemed to be themselves but Ginny was also acting a little peculiar, shooting looks at George with high intensity. They were looks of confusion with a hint of sympathy. Molly suspected it had to do with baby Drew, perhaps Ginny was curious as to why Fred had so suddenly properly forgiven George.

Molly turned around as the twins took their seats again, just in time to catch Ginny throwing Fred a look of loathing. Ginny couldn't believe what Fred had done to Hermione, although she knew it wasn't entirely Fred's fault. Everyone had played their part; Ginny imagined finding Harry in bed with someone, who knows what she would do. Ginny knew for certain it wouldn't be pretty.

"He sure does sleep a lot," Arthur said jollily, "reminds me a bit of you as a baby George."

Fred instinctively narrowed his eyes momentarily, though it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, Ginny or Mrs Weasley.

Arthur continued, unaware of the awkward silent tension in the room, "not like you Fred, you never shut up. You were either laughing or crying, I don't know how we got any sleep."

"Lucky things like that aren't genetic," Hermione said with a fake smile on her face, she wrapped her arms round her husband's neck, "we made a perfect baby." Hermione then proceeded to swiftly kiss her husband, trying her best to reassure him.

"How about dessert," Ginny interjected to prevent the conversation becoming a brawl. After Arthur's comments the twins and Hermione became recluse in the conversation. Everyone kept their hands to themselves as they ate in almost silence, only talking when asked a direct question.

"That was lovely Molly," Hermione thanked her mother in law as she gave her a hug.

"You are welcome dear," Molly smiled as she squeezed her.

"Hey Hermione, can I come pick up that dress I left at your place the other day?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione said after momentarily pausing, she wondered why Ginny wanted to talk to her away from the presence of her mother. Ginny farewelled Harry and left with the twins and Hermione.

The women walked up the garden path with the twins flanking them, Ginny thought it was a good idea to try keep the twins separate at this time.

Fred was carrying Drew in a very possessive manner, he was still sleeping.

Once at the trios apartment Ginny asked to spend a few moments alone with Hermione, she also managed to get Drew out of Fred's arms without too much of a power struggle.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Hermione tentatively.

"It isn't up to me," Hermione said absentmindedly as she stared at Drew in Ginny's arms.

"They aren't stupid Hermione, you just need to point out that there is no way of knowing and that you want them to be a family." Ginny said maturely.

Hermione nodded in response but didn't say anything.

"How about I take Drew for the night, so you three can work things out? You can collect him anytime tomorrow, I am more than happy to keep him though if you don't want him back," Ginny smiled as she rocked her arms playfully.

"Thanks, that would be great," Hermione smiled relieved that she didn't need to worry about Drew's welfare tonight. Before she spoke to Ginny she was quite sure there would be yelling and screaming waking up her son tonight, thankfully now Hermione had faith that tonight wouldn't turn into a verbal bloodbath.

Ginny disappeared with Drew in her arms and Hermione made her way up the hall, standing in the corridor she said loudly, "you can come out now."

Both men sulked out of their rooms like guilty naughty children, Fred quickly asked, "where is Drew."

"Ginny took him for this evening," Hermione said calmly.

"Why?" George asked stupidly, Hermione quickly replied, "so we can talk like adults."

"I'm listening," Fred said sulking, Arthur's comments had clearly upset him, reigniting his anger with George.

Hermione huffed, "Seriously Fred, snap out of it. I don't have time for you to whinging, do you George?"

George looked a bit scared by Hermione's angry tone. He nodded his head in agreement with her statement. Hermione continued, "We will never know who fathered Drew. Worrying about it is just stupid; nothing will be gained from it. You know I love you both and I want us to be a family." Hermione said defiantly.

Fred hugged Hermione tightly as she tried to struggle from his grip, she eventually gave in and let him hug her. Her arms were trapped under his and he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry Hermione for being such a jerk. Why do you put up with us?" He complimented.

"Well you don't hurt my eyes when I look at either of you," Hermione said teasingly.

Fred kissed her neck, Hermione continued, "you're not bad at that either."

"I'm sorry mate," Fred directed at his brother, he signalled for his brother to hug him. George's front pressed into Hermione's back as he hugged his brother and her. She saw sandwiched in the middle of the two.

"Thanks," George responded, forgiving his brothers juvenile behaviour earlier.

Fred had loosened his grip allowing Hermione's arms to go free, his hands now rested on her hips lightly. Hermione's lips captured Fred's in a famished fashion, before breathlessly saying, "Thank you for playing nice."

Hermione felt George's body move away from hers and Fred's, it gave her enough room to spin on the spot. Fred's hands were still on her hips; Hermione latched her hands onto George's waist and pulled him close. Fred's hands were now pressed between Hermione's hips and his brother's upper thighs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hermione asked, still breathless. "Aren't you to going to play nice?"

George paused for a moment before responding, "as long as the kissing and making up doesn't involve kissing him."

Hermione laughed, she had absolute no desire to see the twins together, even though she knew some people were into that. Hermione cringed slightly at the thought, but it passed very quickly as George put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer before kissing her neck and collar bone. Making their intentions clear, Fred started battering her neck with suction on the opposite side to his brothers. Hermione's airways were temporarily uncovered but she still had difficulty breathing, although she didn't know if this was because of the warm feeling developing in the pit of her stomach or because she was so tightly jammed in between the muscled bodies of Fred and George Weasley.

Hermione buried her head into the shoulder George was working on, so her face was now blocking access to her neck. George got the hint and began kissing her cheeks and jaw, Hermione lunged her face sideways and bit his lip in a show of annoyance. George chuckled at his punishment before he obliged to the beautiful woman's wishes and cleaned her tonsils with his tongue.

As further punishment Hermione pulled away after only a handful of seconds, she spun her head in the opposite direction. Hermione licked Fred's forehead in three small strokes, he quickly caught onto her bodies requirements and fulfilled them with his mouth.

Fred pulled away panting breathlessly, grabbing Hermione's hand he headed to the master bedroom, Hermione used her spare hand to quickly grab George's hand and pulled him into the room after her

OMG... another drama alert :P mwahaha

Super long chapter for you guys! Apologies for the delay, next chapter won't be up for a little while. Thanks for reading, please leave a review on your way out. Reviews are amazing, I love you Wifey and Faith! XXOOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione lay still when she awoke surprisingly early the next morning, it was just light outside. Figuring out how to get out of bed was her plan, but it was a lot harder than normal, given that she was currently loosely sandwiched between the brothers. Hermione breathed in trying to make herself smaller, lying on her stomach she used her elbows to shuffle down the middle of the bed and climb of the bed.

Hermione quickly got dressed, glancing at the bed quickly before she left. She noticed George trying to pretend he was asleep, Hermione figured he was probably doing it to avoid talking, especially while Fred was still asleep.

Hermione gently knocked on the front door of Ginny and Harry's flat in an attempt not to wake anyone who was sleeping. "Good morning," Ginny beamed, "come in, come in." Ginny said in a Molly-like manner.

Ginny who was holding the tiny baby, passed him to his mother. "He was so good. Slept nearly the whole night, I couldn't believe it. I only had to get up twice to feed him with the milk you gave me, although he did drink a fair bit."

"Thanks so much for having him last night Ginny," Hermione thanked honestly.

"My pleasure," Ginny smiled oddly, "did you work everything out with my stupid brothers?"

Hermione attempted to suppress the cheeky grin that was trying to make its way across her face, she mostly succeeded. Ginny noticed and gave a small chuckle, being a social individual Ginny could guess what happened and she was quite sure she didn't want any details. Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile, with Hermione involved with her brothers in Ginny's world that translated to more babysitting of her gorgeous little nephew.

"I missed you so much," Hermione told her Drew as she held him close. Hermione couldn't believe how much she missed the little man she had only known for such a short time.

"Would you like a drink?" Ginny offered politely.

"No thank you, I had better get home, who knows what those two will get up to without me there." Hermione smiled, it was the truth, and those brothers certainly were trouble.

"What are your plans for today?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"I think we are going for a day-trip to France to check out some local products, apparently there is a insect when roasted then powdered that is a magical hallucinogen, they are trying to make their patented day dream products more realistic apparently." Hermione smiled, having used that range of products previously she was excited about making them more realistic. Fred had suggested earlier his desire to have the daydreams more interactive, with the user being more able to control the dream.

"That sounds amazing," Ginny smiled, turning her head towards the kitchen where Harry was making breakfast, "I would love to go to France." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"I am certainly looking forward to, thanks again for looking after Drew for me. You are going to be a great mum one day, soon hopefully."

"You are welcome and thank you, just let me know if you need anything," Ginny offered.

"I will see you later," Hermione farewelled, as Ginny shut the door behind her she heard Ginny yell at Harry, "come give me a baby Harry."

Hermione wouldn't help but laugh, but she stifled it quickly as she didn't wake Drew. Hermione took the long way open, spending an hour in Diagon Alley on the way. The war Heroine sat down with Drew to eat a sweet roll at a local bakery, luckily it was still early so it was nice and quiet. The shop owner was working behind the counter, she fussed over the famous patron and even more so her newborn son.

"Let's go see your daddies," Hermione whispered to Drew who was now awake not wanting the bakery owner to hear her, "I bet they miss you almost as much as I did."

Upon her return to the flat she discovered the twins in the kitchen eating breakfast. Before Hermione could even say hello, George had jumped out of his chair and rushed to Hermione, "ready for France little fella?" He asked the heavily eyed baby, as Hermione passed Drew to him.

While George rocked the infant in his arms, Fred got up from the table and wrapped his arms around Hermione waist from behind her, resting his head on her shoulders. "They grow up so fast. Can you believe he is a whole day old already?"

Hermione turned her head and kissed his lips lightly, she knew that what was going on was sort of twisted but it really worked for them, they were a family.

Using his free arm George picked up the small carry capsule from under the kitchen table. George then ever so carefully placed Drew inside making sure his blankets stayed nice and tight.

"A few bits and pieces and we are all set," Fred said as he bounced over to the other side of the kitchen and stuffed a pile of papers into a briefcase. Hermione never thought she would see the day when she saw one of the twins with a brief case, but the two certainly were businessmen now. So much had changed since Hogwarts.

"Are you ready gorgeous?" George asked as he snaked his hands around her waist and started nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

"No," Hermione replied, she put a hand on his jaw and lifted his face up and kissed him feverishly.

"But now I am. Good morning."

"Ready for what? I was talking about France," the red head joked.

"You're a funny man Mr Wealsey," Fred joked sarcastically, although he didn't appear to be bothered at all. Fred picked up the baby capsule of the bench and held it in his right hand, and took Hermione's hand in his left. "Off to France we go."

Again apologies for the delay! I have exams ATM, lucky I wrote this a few weeks ago but never got around to posting it. There is another one I will post very soon! This is mostly a filler chapter, i hope you enjoyed it


	13. Chapter 13

The trio and their baby had a lovely day in France, the twins even patented two or three ideas, much to the inventors delight as they were handed a large bag of Gallons. Word of the twins shopping for ideas quickly spread and the twins, along with Hermione and Drew, had been travelling at a leisurely pass around various corners of the globe.

Hermione had mastered many midwifery spells now, oddly enough the majority had been sent to her in the form of fan mail. She didn't get as much mail as she use to, however, whenever an article was published about her it would increase for a few days. Drew's birth had made the third page, spiking a larger than normal influx of letters. Hermione didn't mind, especially since she had gained so many useful tips from them!

The best charm that she had been taught was one that when Drew was distressed, whether it be hunger, thirst, a dirty nappy or needing attention, an alarm bell rang in her head. It would start of quiet and ring increasingly louder until Drew stopped being upset or till he was in his mothers or fathers arms.

Thanks to this spell Hermione no longer needed Ginny to babysit of an evening when she wanted to spend time with the twins. It made Hermione smile each day that they were on business trips, as the twins wore matching magenta robes to see the prospective new products, the only difference between the two was their initials on the left chest pocket. It had been two full weeks since they had been home, Hermione enjoyed the warmer weather that Brazil had to offer. The twins, despite the heat, still wore their robes to every meeting, even when the ventured into magically villages to take a break and grab some food. Fred had assured her that the robes were very cleverly crafted to keep the wearer at a desirable temperature.

On the second night in Brazil Fred had to head home for the night to fix up something with the shops legal team, taking Drew with him, leaving George and Hermione properly alone for the first time since Drew's birth. Of course they had been in the same room together, but Fred had always been nearby.

"Champagne my lady?" George asked in an aristocratic tone as Hermione finished of the flute in her hands contents.

"I am fine thank you sir," Hermione smiled, "I am ready to get back to the villa."

George jumped up, "Shall we my lady?"

Hermione shook her head as she rolled her eyes and laughed, he certainly was adorable. Once they were outside, George picked Hermione up and lifted her onto his back cause her to squeal in surprise. George piggy backed her back to the villa, which luckily wasn't very far away. George backed up to the large bed and Hermione jumped off, scrambling quickly out of her dress.

'I like the way you think Mrs Weasley," George smiled as he turned around, tossing his robe on the floor and peeling his tank top over his head.

"Right back at you Mr Weasley," Hermione smiled seductively as she shuffled up the bed teasing the shirtless man.

George grabbed Hermione's ankles and pulled her down the bed and climbing on top of her, "where do you think you're going?" George asked as he kissed her neck roughly, before biting a bra strap and pulling it down her shoulder.

"To a very, exceedingly happy place I am sure," Hermione whispered very softly, only just loud enough to be audible.

"I think I can help with that," George whispered in her ear, before removing the other bra strap in a similar fashion to the first, while hooking his index fingers into the top of her panties. Before he removed them Hermione picked up her wand and used it to shut all the shudders surrounding the villa, as it was so warm here people were often out late on the beach.

DFDFDFDFDFDF

"You won't believe this?" Fred said to a very drowsy George and Hermione who only a few seconds ago were asleep. Hermione opened her eyes to see what Fred was talking about, wondering what was so important that it needed to wake George and herself. She was Fred at the foot of the bed holding Drew in one arm and a newspaper in the other.

"Wot page?" George asked tiredly, "I don't get out of bed unless it is on the first five pages."

"You had better get up quick then, because you made number one!" Fred announced, in a concerned, yet slightly comical manner.

"The front page?" Hermione asked, "what on earth happened that was worthy of the front page?"

Fred gently tossed the paper in Hermione's lap, she had abruptly sat up on hearing that whatever happened was front page news.

"What iz et?" George moaned, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over.

Hermione threw the paper on her lap as she threw herself back down onto her pillow, "you have to be kidding me!"

George rubbed his eyes again as he picked up the paper, he chuckled when he read the headline, "Oh that is awkward, my abs do look good in the photo. Got a plan?"

"The angle of me is not so good," Hermione said modestly.

"Of course brother," Fred responded, "I flooed to the prophet head quarters straight after Ginny owled me with her copy."

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"And nothing, I told them that George and I had accidentally switched robes before George headed back to London for business. Crisis diverted." Fred smiled, "They are issuing a page three apology tomorrow."

Hermione climbed out of the bed, pulling George's robe which was on the floor over herself, the breeze was warm but once she threw the cloak over herself, her body felt moderated.

"Ha" Hermione said in a surprised tone, "it really is very comfortable."

"Not to mention it looks insanely cute on you," Fred smiled before kissing his wife.

"You are such a good husband, I can't believe how easily you fixed this." Hermione said as she hugged Fred firmly.

"Now are we going to celebrate or what?" Fred said as he lazily pushed Hermione onto the bed. George who was now wide awake and sitting up, hooked Hermione under her arms and dragged her up the bed so her back was pressing into his chest. George gently pushed her forward slightly to remove her arms from the sleeves of the robe and persuaded it down her back. His hands then busied themselves with Hermione's now free cleavage.

Fred who had now finished getting undressed, slowly crawled up the bed towards her. He stopped when he reached Hermione's feet, quickly he undid the bottom half of the robe that was covering from her belly button to her toes. Hermione gasped as he threw the robe to each side of her, as a warm breeze blow past her previously covered extremities. Fred pushed Hermione's right leg of the off the bed and propped the left one up before getting to work, having of course already taken care of the shudders. Fred chuckled at the thought of a photo of this making it's may into the public forum, this situation would be more difficult to explain, to say the least. Perhaps he could say that he and his brother were performing some kind of medical treatment, Fred thought comically. Although this train of thought quickly crashed as he focused on the job at hand.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed that =D Bit of a plot twist coming up, not hugely dramatic or anything, just different!

I will hopefully have another chapter for you by the weekend!

BTW Don't forget to alert me, as I am currently planning another twin/granger fic I will start over work on over the summer! Good requests are welcome but no promises! I still have a story or two to finish up before i start something new. ALTHOUGH FaithLavine and I are meeting up in a months time, and plan on writing a fun short story either about the twins... or voldy/trixie. Who knows? lol not me! FaithLavine's currently working on a FUNNY Voldie fic, check it out :)

Thanks again for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked suspiciously, George had been acting odd all week and she wanted to know why. Fred hadn't even noticed as he had been busy with the shop during the week.

"Out." George smiled warily, although he tried to cover it with mystery.

"Cya when you get back mate," Fred said as he tapped his brother on the back, "I am so damn tired, so is Drew by the looks of it." Fred yawned as he headed up the corridor to put his baby then himself to bed.

"Please tell me what this is about?" Hermione asked patiently as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, her fingers now drawing small circles on the back of his neck. "Please."

"I don't want to tell you till I know what it is," George said quietly.

"Fine," Hermione said suddenly as she withdrew her arms from around his neck. George eyed her off suspiciously, Hermione never gave up like that, he momentarily wondered what she was playing at but quickly decided he should take this opportunity to leave without a fuss.

"I'll see you in the morning," George smiled, gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Night," she said simply as she stared at her partner. Once George had turned his back but before he could apparate to where ever he was going, Hermione quickly pointed her wand at him from under her cloak and muttered a trace spell.

Hermione cheated by using magic as she quickly changed into something that was more appropriate for a Friday night, although it was difficult as she had no idea what sort of place she would be stalking George too.

Her spell had worked a treat, she too apparated, however she aimed a hundred metres down the road from where he wand had told her he was. Hermione walked down the busy London street that she recognised as a popular night spot when her wand, which was casually hidden under her coat directed her towards an Italian restaurant. Hermione peered in the window and it took a moment but she could see George sitting at the bar, apparently alone. Hermione waited a whole minute before deciding to go in and ask him why he was sitting at a bar alone. However, this question was answered before she could ask it. A thin, yet curvy brunette girl with wavy hair walked from the back of the place and took George's arm before taking their seats at an intimate table in the back. Hermione didn't approve of these seats as it made her line of sight rather distorted. Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarities in appearance that she and the mysterious woman had.

Hermione stopped breathing when she saw George lean in to kiss his date, Hermione silently hoped that she was going to slap him and he would come home. This unsurprisingly didn't happen and they shared a moment engrossed in each other before returning to their previous conversation. Hermione stayed and watched them as the waitress took their orders, but after that she left. Hermione knew it was stupid to be jealous, after all she was married to his brother and they hadn't really talked about their relationship before, it had always been some sort of silent agreement amongst them. Hermione also knew it was hypocritical of her to be annoyed by the thought of sharing George, she tried to rationalise this by the obvious fact that Fred and George shared her.

He had looked happy, Hermione smiled to herself, that was important to her. She knew George was always going to be apart of their unconventional families lives, although true if George was serious about this new relationship of his the unconventional nature of the family would cease to exist. This thought, over ruled the rational ones, she couldn't not have George. She had missed him already.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

"What are you doing up?" George smiled keenly when he saw a scantily clad Hermione leaning against the wall.

"Firstly it is only eleven, secondly I was under the impression that you would both be home and very much awake this evening and Fred would have been asleep before you even left the apartment and thirdly I really really missed you." Hermione said seductively as she began to trail kisses from his collar bone up his neck.

"I missed you too," George reciprocated honestly as he kissed her eye lid. "So very very much."

Hermione mentally smacked herself as she accidentally let out a huff of disbelief.

George pulled back suddenly, "what was that?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied to cover her disbelief that George had in-fact missed her when he was with a Hermione-look-alike. Although it was still early when he arrived home and his clothes hadn't been disturbed, Hermione figured it had to be a new relationship, a more proper relationship then theirs.

"I don't believe you," he replied curiously. He looked very suspicious.

Hermione stepped forward, pressing her body gently into the contours of his. "It is annoying when people don't tell you what they are thinking isn't it?" Hermione grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it upwards, patiently waiting for him to lift his arms up. George thought about what she had said momentarily, but figured she wouldn't tell him anything, till he told her what he was up to. Although he deciding it was best to move past it and onto more pleasurable activities. George lifted his arms and bent over slightly so Hermione could lift his shirt off.

George backed Hermione into the wall she had previously been leaning on, she wrapped her legs around his thighs. George lifted her up, using his hands to create a cradle under her backside, so her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Using a great deal of coordination George hoisted Hermione slightly higher up his body so he could reach his belt buckle. Once the buckle was undone he skilfully shimmied them down and stepped out of them, pressing Hermione into the wall for balance.

George was able to remove Hermione's bra the muggle way, but did require magic to remove the gorgeous underwear, a simple vanishing spell sufficed. After a few pictures fell of the wall, creating a mess of shattered glass and a nearby door handle desk had its contents spilled, the exhausted couple headed back to George's room to sleep. Hermione smiled as she drifted off into oblivion, she wasn't going to give up George that easily.

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

BOOM another chapter over. Aww poor Hermione, not wanting to share her ginger! Don't forget to author alert as another twin fic will be written sometime over the summer!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione sighed, punching the air in front of her when she realised she was alone on the couch.

"Morning gorgeous," Fred smiled as he sat on the edge of the couch and passed her a fresh cup of coffee. Hermione felt slightly ashamed of the poor mood she had woken up in, although Fred's smiling face and the cup of coffee quickly lowered this feeling.

"Where is Drew?" Hermione asked, although secretly she wanted to know where George was.

"He is with George," Fred smiled mischievously, "he wanted to make sure things at the shop were running smoothly.

"So we are alone?" Hermione smiled mimicking sweetness.

"Yep, you need to get dressed though, summer dress or something like that," Fred grinned before running out of the room, popping his head back in to say, "and some comfortable shoes." Bouncing out of the room again Hermione shook her head, wondering what he had planned.

Fred knew Hermione had wanted to do activities with him that didn't involve getting dressed, Fred knew he should get so much enjoyment out of annoying his wife but he really couldn't help it. He had been so exhausted last night, but after an eleven hour sleep he felt like his amazingly attractive funny self again.

"Ready?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Hermione replied pleasantly, Fred knew she wasn't in the best mood, but he has a feeling that wasn't going to last.

"My lady," Fred said offering his arm to his wife.

"Good sir," Hermione laughed lightly, having to suppress the motion of her eyes rolling back.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch forward as she side-along apparated to an unknown location. "I really do hate that feeling," Hermione expressed callously but with a hint of a smile on her face, but no one saw it. As soon as Hermione had let go of Fred's arm he had disappeared, although it took her a moment to notice.

"Where are we?" she added, the air was damp, she was standing on deep leaf matter and was surrounded by mossy rocks and bright green plants with huge leaves. Hermione knew it was warmer than it felt but it was a shady location under a thick canopy.

There was a narrow windy path heading down the slope, having no idea what Fred was up to she decided to follow the path. The track was moist but the ground was still solid and she managed to find footings easily.

Hermione sucked under a large rock hanging over the path, when she appeared on the other side she was breathless, the scene was so very poetic and awe inspiring. A seventy metre tall waterfall made strident crashing sounds as is pounded into a pool at its base, the noise was so loud infact, that she only just managed to hear Fred's voice. She hadn't been able to understand what he was saying, but the fact that he was standing in thigh deep water naked was instruction enough.

Hermione took off her clothes carefully, folding them and placing them on a nearby rock, as a partial pay back for Fred's behaviour that morning. Once bare Hermione ever so slowly wadded into the water pretending it was cold, she hesitated, even though the water was quite warm, she didn't want to seem too eager.

Hermione stopped progressing as she came within a few metres of her husband, they then circled each other, as if in a game of cat and mouse. Hermione held her breath as she ducked under water, she was under for nearly a minute. When she emerged Fred grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her into a light hearted embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around his upper back and pulling his torso into hers, she then gently kicked one of his legs and flung her weight backwards. Fred was surprised as he fell on top of Hermione and under the water momentarily, but their lips didn't part till their bodies once again surfaced.

"I love you so much," Hermione gasped, pulling her wet hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears."

"And I plan on showing you how much I love you," Fred smiled, in a way only Weasley twins are capable of.

Fred roughly picked Hermione up by her thighs and sitting her on a partially submerged rock, with water covering her only half way up her pelvis. Fred lifted her legs up so they were propped on a step in the rock. Rocking her hips back and lifting her pelvis to be now just over half way out of the water.

"And how much is that Fred Weasley?" Hermione smiled as she laid back on the rock and looked for support as Fred buried his face between her legs. She felt like a lizard on the warm rock, absorbing its heat as she laid there. Needless to say Hermione found out exactly how much Fred loved her. It was also in that same blissful moment that she realised she had to break it off with George. Fred was enough for her, he always had been and he had just proven he still is.

Aww Hermione is being mature =) But can she really follow her own logic this time! This story doesn't have much longer to go now. I plan on writing another fic with this grouping sometime soonish, if you want more you had best alert me.

Apologise for the short chapter!

DF


	16. Chapter 16

Fred and George apparated back into their living room, wearing only their underwear. Hermione was thankful it was warm, although she was no longer wet thanks to a quick bit of wand work, she still was practically naked.

Hermione grabbed her husband's face, after the past few hours at the waterfall; she was sure more than ever that Fred was the only one she needed. In an attempt to regain energy, Fred made them a nice lunch, even setting the table correctly and making the napkins into peacocks.

"It was really nice having you all to myself today," Fred said innocently, not realising the mistaken reference to the trios relationship.

"That isn't what I meant, I don't even count George half the time, he is practically just the other half of me. I meant, we are both busy with the shop, family stuff and Drew, we don't get that much time together.

"I certainly enjoyed having you all to myself too." Hermione smiled.

There was an awkward silence as Fred looked at Hermione intently; he knew she was trying to decide what to say next. He asked what she was thinking but before she could answer George arrived, unusually he entered using the front door and not the floo, carrying a sleeping Drew. His sudden arrival made Hermione jump nervously, she tried to cover it by standing up and placing the dishes in the sink. Fred has noticed her jump and wondered why George's arrival had surprised her so.

George waved as he walked past the kitchen to put Drew to bed, quickly returning, giving his brother a pat on the back and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. George then turned Hermione's face to face his and went to kiss her on the lips, and out of habit Hermione almost kissed him but at the last second she pulled away. "We need to talk," Hermione informed George, although it was directed at both brothers.

"We shouldn't sneak around like this," Hermione said quietly once they were all sitting at the table, with Hermione seated in the middle as usual.

"You want to go public?" George asked raising an eyebrow, he really wouldn't mind, it was Hermione's reputation he was worried about. Even though his brother and he had created a crazily successful business people still didn't take them too seriously.

"No!" Hermione said very quickly, "what I meant was, I am with Fred."

"And you should sneak around with me?" George asked, he was suddenly flooded with a mix of emotions, he was both excited and disappointed. The loss of this relationship meant the proper gain of another, although Hermione didn't know it, George had seen her spying that night at the eatery. He had planned to talk to Hermione when he got home, but he had been distracted.

There was a few moments of awkward silence, before George stood up and offered his hand, "I can't believe I just got dumped." He smiled as she accepted his hand. "We must call Ginny, and go out tonight! We can still hang out can't we?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled as she gave him a bear hug, she was glad he had taken the news so well. "It is a perfect plan, Ginny has been nagging me for ages to let her babysit."

Once George left the room, Fred spun Hermione into his arms, nuzzling her neck he whispered, "I love you wife."

"You're welcome," Hermione responded, knowing his proclamation of love was in fact a disguised thanks. Although Fred had accepted and welcomed George presence in their relationship, Hermione knew it wasn't healthy for her husband.

DFDFDFDFDF

Hermione awoke with her arm loosely draped over Fred's back as he slept face down on the bed. Her head felt like it was having nails hammered into it, she had no recollection after she dropped Drew of at Ginny's!

Everything south of her belly button also ached, but Hermione could tell that whatever had caused that aching would have been worth it, if only she could remember it that is.

Hermione felt the bed shuffle, but Fred wasn't moving. Hermione hit her head on the pillow before gently rolling over to see George lying next to her. Hermione hit her head on the pillow in frustration again.

"Last night wasn't that bad was it?" George asked.

"You're funny George Weasley," Hermione smirked just before she pushed George out of the bed. He fell to the floor with a light thud. "If you ever get me drunk again Mr Weasley you will be in big trouble. Now go to your room." Hermione smiled, although she was serious.

"Don't be silly Hermione, I think we both know that i will always be waking up in your bed." George said playfully.

"Not if Hermione says no," Fred commented softly as he woke up, not bothering to roll off his stomach.

George shrugged as he left the room, knowing full well he should just let them be, but it was easier said then done.

Is this a good spot to finish? I am so perplexed about leaving this story... I have been working on it for a while now.

Am currently working on a twin one shot. Don't forget to author alert me, so you don't miss out.

Have a good new year everyone!


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys,

This fic is over. However, like I promised I have started another FW/HG and GW/HG fic where the lines will possibly become more blurry as time continues. Hermione is going out with Fred, but is left with his twin while he goes away on business.

New story is called 'Away on Business"

Hopefully you all check this new one out

DF


End file.
